


Turnabout

by Oshun



Category: Swordspoint Series - Ellen Kushner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshun/pseuds/Oshun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedicated to Elfscribe who introduced me to the magic of Riverside. A <i>Swordspoint</i> true drabble: Alec is nearly speechless for once and Richard is happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout

“Feeling better?” Richard asked, looking up at Alec’s lovely face, cheeks flushed, eyes glittering dangerously, more with fear of rejection than in anger. True, Richard felt a little sore and rug-burned on his shoulders, yet that was a small price to pay for his delicious languor and the half-appalled and totally adoring look Alec gave him.

“Oh, Richard, how do you put up with me? I am sorry.”

“Ah, my sweet Alec, if that is worst you can do to me, then I am fortunate indeed.”

“I love you.”

“I know you do. Just rest. I’ll keep you warm.”


End file.
